


Falling Snow

by Kyarorain



Series: Slash100 [6]
Category: Little Busters!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Christmas is here, snow is falling, and it's apparently a great time for an early morning walk.





	Falling Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #057: Christmas

It was an awed exclamation that pulled Riki out of his slumber. He remained in a confused daze for a moment, blinking rapidly and waiting for the fog to clear from his mind, then he rolled over to see a familiar figure standing at the window.

"Hmm?" Riki sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking past them to the dark blue sky beyond the glass panes. What could Kyousuke possibly be so excited about? It was impressive that he could even be so enthusiastic on a dark winter morning, but that was to be expected of Kyousuke.

"Riki, come and look! It's snow!"

Riki couldn't help wondering what the big deal was, it wasn't like he had never seen snow before but he got out of the bed anyway to join Kyousuke at the window. He always did have a habit of going along with Kyousuke's whims. He peered through the window, making out the flurry of cascading white flakes settling down on the expanse of white below.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Kyousuke was grinning. "Looks like we're getting a white Christmas. The best kind of Christmas."

"Christmas... oh, huh, right, it is Christmas Day, isn't it?" Riki continued to watch the snow fall, a smile forming on his face.

"Why don't we go for a nice early morning walk? Enjoy walking through the fresh, untrodden snow."

Riki looked at Kyousuke with a chagrined expression. "Now?"

"Of course. The snow's undisturbed and the fresh morning air will be good for us." Kyousuke was already at the dresser, rummaging for clothes. "Maybe we should go into town too while we're at it. Might as well get into the Christmas spirit."

Riki exhaled, pressing his forehead against the glass. He would have preferred to just stay inside where it was nice and warm, but Kyousuke was right, a morning walk would be good for them and the idea of walking through fresh snow did sound kind of nice. "Okay."

"That's more like it."

A short while later, Kyousuke and Riki walked out of the house, wrapped up warm in thick coats, gloves, scarves and hats. Their breath formed white clouds in front of their faces.

"It's chilly," Riki commented, raising his gaze to the sky. It was gradually getting lighter and they were able to see their way around without any problems.

"You're wrapped up warm enough, right?"

"Yeah."

Kyousuke's hand slipped into Riki's and they walked along the pavement, listening to the sound of their feet crunching in the snow. It was ever so quiet with nobody else around. Snow was still falling around them, settling on their clothes in a scatter of white spots. Riki huddled closer to Kyousuke and rested his head against his arm, exchanging a brief smile with Kyousuke as their eyes met.

It didn't take long to reach the nearby town. A few other people could be seen walking around even at this early hour. 

"Wow." Riki stood still, taking in the sight of the scenery draped in white. "Everything looks so different."

"Yeah. Snow really is beautiful, isn't it?"

"The Christmas lights make it even better."

"See, it was a good idea to go out early, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Kyousuke and Riki made their way through the town to its center where the Christmas tree stood, wrapped in an array of dazzling lights. They came to a stop below the towering tree, gazing up at it.

"Merry Christmas, Riki." Kyousuke looked at him, a gentle smile on his face.

Riki met Kyousuke's gaze. "Merry Christmas, Kyousuke."

Kyousuke leaned in, pressing his lips to Riki's in a lingering kiss. He pulled back, taking in the sight of Riki's bright eyes and flushed face. 

"Ah..." Riki exhaled.

"Shall we look around a bit more?" Kyousuke asked, eliciting a nod from Riki. 

They continued their tour, taking in the sights of the transformed town. By the time they were done, the sun had risen and now the sky was a blinding white. Snow continued to fall, covering up the footprints that had already been left. After being outside in the December chill, it was a real treat to be greeted by the warmth waiting for them as they returned home. Their winter wear was quickly discarded, the snow shaken off before everything was hung up to dry. 

Kyousuke cooked rice porridge for breakfast, accompanying the food with mugs of steaming cocoa. They sat down at the table together to eat. 

Riki closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he sipped at the sweet liquid. "Ahh. It's so good. Nothing like a hot drink after a walk on a cold day."

"Yeah."

They continued to eat quietly until their bowls were empty. Riki drained the contents of the mug and set it down. "So, we'll be seeing the others this afternoon, huh? Boy, I can't wait."

"Same. It's been far too long since the five of us were together." Kyousuke rested his cheek on one hand. "We're going to have a super fun Christmas Day, just like always. Sure wish every day could be like that, but you know, we're adults now."

"Yeah." Riki smiled ruefully. "Well, at least we have each other, huh. But of course I'm looking forward to seeing Rin, Masato and Kengo. Anyway, you think we should save the presents we got for each other until they are here and open everything together?"

"Yeah, let's do that. Unless you got me something super personal you don't want them seeing?" Kyousuke raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Just what are you trying to imply?" Riki flushed. "I didn't get anything weird at all!"

"Right, it's a hassle having to flash your I.D. when you do, isn't it?"

"I honestly don't know what you're on about," Riki muttered through narrow eyes, to which Kyousuke just chuckled. Shaking his head, he picked up the dishes and carried them through to the kitchen where he dumped them into the soapy water.

When Riki came back out, Kyousuke had relocated to the lounge. He joined him on the couch and snuggled up to him. Kyousuke draped an arm over Riki's shoulders and rested his cheek on his head. Riki closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. Snuggling up to Kyousuke always felt so good.

"Let's see what's on TV." Kyousuke picked up the remote and turned on the television. He flicked through the channels until settling on one. "How about this one?"

"Sure. I don't mind." 

"Alright." Kyousuke pulled over a blanket and draped it across the two of them, pulling it up to their necks. "Now this is a great way to spend Christmas morning."

Riki snaked an arm across Kyousuke's waist, burrowing in just a little more. "Yeah, it really is," he murmured, a wide smile stretching across his face. What better way to spend a morning than with Kyousuke after all.


End file.
